Silver, Gold, and Dragon Scales
by SloTurtle Corp
Summary: Part 2 to 'My Own Adventure'. You probably won't get it if you haven't read the first one. Pretty much, Silver has returned from college and she wants to visit all her old friends in each part of Middle Earth. Who knows, maybe on her path she'll find an adventure or two.
1. Back Home

~2 Days after Silver graduated college~

"Silver, I want you to meet an important guest of mine." Elrond said as Silver walked with him. "okay." Silver sighed. Elrond went into the meeting room and Silver followed.

A blonde, Blue eyed, elf was waiting for them. "Legolas, I would like t introduce you to my star student, Silver." Elrond spoke proudly. "Hello. Lord Elrond has told me much about you." Legolas bowed and kissed Silver's hand.

"Oh, uh. I am honored to meet you, Legolas Greeleaf of Mirkwood." Silver bowed awkwardly. "You should get ready for your trip, I'm sure Gandalf will be glad to see you again." Elrond dismissed her.

Silver packed her belongings into her night bag. As she lifted her sword off the mantle piece, it caught on something. She carefully unwound the chain off the sword handle, as doing so, she pushed the button. The locket opened and it's tune played as well and clear as it had ten years ago, when it was given to her.

She closed the locket and slung her night bag over her shoulder. Silver got on her horse and headed west to her old home. Silver got to Bree at sunset, and stayed at an Inn for the night.

In the morning, She headed to the Shire. On the way, she shape shifted back to a Halfling. The Shire had barely changed, except most of the gardens were more tended to and well kept.

Two hobbits, with their arms stuffed with food, ran in front of her horse and making it rear back, nearly throwing her off. 'Well _that_ brings back memories.' she thought to herself.

Silver stopped in front of Bilbo's house and walked up to the door. Before she knocked on it though, it opened and a young man ran past her.

She stepped in the doorway and looked around. "Hello? Bilbo? You still alive?" Her voice echoed through the hallway. "Huh? Yes, I'm still living. Who is it?" Bilbo said, stepping out of his office.

"You probably don't remember me. I was a little girl then, And you were 101." Silver walked to the old hobbit. "Silver? I could barely recognize you. You've grown up so much!" Bilbo threw his arms around Silver gleefully.

"Frodo will be happy to see you again." He chuckled. "Where is he anyways?" She asked. "He is at the Green Dragon with the boys." Bilbo told her.

"I'll be back, See you then." Silver promised. She hurried to the noisy pub, The Green Dragon. Silver held out her arm and stopped a waitress. "Is Frodo Baggins here?" She hollered over the singing of two idiots dancing on table.

The waitress pointed over at a table. "Yeah, he is with those two trouble makers." She replied and scurried off, delivering drinks.


	2. The Green Dragon

Silver recognized the young man as the one who had rushed past her at Bilbo's house. She walked over to the table, the two hobbits that were singing on the counters had sat down with the guy.

The strawberry blonde one whistled as she stood in front of them. "Are you Frodo Baggins?" she asked. Frodo, who was about to answer, recognized the voice that asked that.

"Silver?" Frodo gasped. "Yep. The one and only." Silver laughed. "I-uh WE missed you." Frodo stuttered as he pointed to the older Merry and Pippin, who was now blushing.

"Come, drink with us." Merry invited. Silver nodded and sat down.

~After a while of drinking~

Silver and Frodo stumbled into the guest room, which was set up for her stay. Frodo sat next to Silver and took her hand in his. "I really did miss you. And I'm glad you're back." He admitted. "I know, me too." Silver sighed.

"Well, goodnight." Frodo patted Silvers leg and started to get up. "Frodo," Frodo halted and turned around. Silver reached for Frodo's hand and pulled him into a kiss.

He sat back next to her and whispered what he had been meaning to tell her ever since she left the Shire... "I love you."

A/N

Sorry for the lovey dovey stuff, just typing while I'm bored. I don't think a whole lot of you will like this chapter. It is a lot shorter than usual so sorry again. TOODLES!:3

LOTR fans... Awaaaaaay!


	3. Gondor

Frodo yawned and stretched his arms across the bed. His hands caught empty space and bed covers. Frodo sat up immediately, off the feather mattress and ran through the house worriedly.

"You don't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, do you?" someone asked from behind him. Frodo sighed in relief and hugged Silver.

"Of course not, I just thought you would go on an adventure and write a note saying you couldn't be tied down." Frodo stated. "Well, I _am_ leaving. I wanted to say goodbye though." She said guiltily.

Frodo's eyes filled with sadness and understanding. He nodding and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before next winter." She promised.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam poked their heads out of the bushes outside of the kitchen window. "If you're leaving, Then bring us something back from your travels." Pippin smiled, thinking of elfish brews and such.

"I'll bring you each a unique gift." Silver agreed. She dealt her farewells and rode off again.

* * *

A cart was planted in the middle of the road, blocking Silver's path. "Oi! Move your bum! Some people have places to go." She hollered grumpily.

A figure stepped out of the cart and approached her. "I thought you'd show me more respect than that after so many years." a voice croaked from underneath a large grey hat.

"Gandalf!" Silver gasped excitedly, lunging at the wizard. The old wizard patted Silver's shoulder and smiled. "Leaving the Shire so soon?" He asked.

"I've more places to go, people to see. Several gifts to bring back." She said. Gandalf's eyes clouded in thought for a moment. "Remember what I taught you." He warned.

"Never cross the road before looking both ways? Chew with your mouth closed? Over, under, around, and threw, that's how wizards tie their boots?" Silver started listing lessons.

"No, no. I mean what I taught you while you were learning to fight." He waved his hand for her to stop saying everything he had told her.

She nodded. "When in a near death moment, in battle, say everything you love and it will give you strength and hope." Silver rasped in a mock old man's voice. Gandalf shook his head at the ridiculous girl and wished her safe travels.

* * *

Gondor.

Silver slunk around the mass of people in the market place, she had to eave her horse and cart tied up in the front. A large commotion arose, as the crowd started to part.

A group of the kingdom's rangers were riding full speed through the crowded area. Silver was trying to catch glimpses of special plant seeds, the perfect gift for Sam.

She was shoved out of the hubbub, and into the path of the posse. She stood for a moment, stunned, the horses were nearly a few feet away.

A shadow leapt for her and they barreled out of the way. The group of rangers continued riding, as if the event hadn't happened.

Silver glanced up at the one who and helped her. It was a cloaked man, a short beard coating his face, and a strong smell of kingsfoil on his breath.

"You should not be so foolish as to go parading in front of a band of horsemen." He insulted her, without asking if she were alright.

"Well _sorry_ Gondor is so crowded with imbecilic maniacs!" She retorted. The man chuckled and held out his hand. "I am Ara-erm Strider." He mumbled.


	4. Golden eyes of fiery malice

"Thank you, Strider. I am ever in your dept. If you ever need my help, use this." Silver handed the ranger a silver whistle. His face concealed confusion, but he nodded as Silver turned back to get Sam those really pretty flower seeds.

* * *

On the road again.

A cold winter breeze threatened to summon a blizzard as Silver walked through the confusing forest. Stone paths appeared and disappeared at every turn. She felt as if she were going through an impossible labyrinth of shrubs and giant trees.

Silver saw another path up ahead, also she could see where it led. A clearing with stone covering the forest floor, and a hole gaping in the middle of it.

Silver leaned to look into the cavern, it's mouth threatening to swallow her and all the light she treasured in this dim setting.

She picked up a pebble and tossed it down into the void. Silver counted as she waited for the 'chunk' of the pebble hitting the floor.

Only, it wasn't a 'chunk' at all that she heard. It was more of a 'thud', like the sound of someone falling from a tree and striking the ground. Or sticks beating leather.

A low rumbling echoed through the ground, making Silver face palm thinking 'I just caused an earth quake with a pebble.'. The noise died down and Silver peered over the edge once again.

A flow of hot air pulsed out of the hole, unlike the cool draft that had exited it before. Silver blinked in surprised, two great, golden, eyes blinked back at her.

A scaled creature arose from it's cave, claws digging into the ground. Silver looked in horror as the large monster mastered it's full size and stretched it's ragged wings.

Her human form was nothing to this monstrous beast that towered over her now. She knew exactly what it was, Gandalf had told her stories of this when she was a young girl.

Silver drew her sword, and looked dangerously into those menacing eyes. She waited as the beast wove it's way around her, circling her, watching, and observing. Waiting for the right moment.

"You trespass on _my_ land?" It growled in a deep voice. Silver continued to shuffle in circles, keeping her eyes locked with the monster's gaze.

"This is not your land. This is the forest of Mirkwood, I merely woke you up." She replied. A pair of Golden eyes gleamed with hatred and malice. "Oh, and I suppose man rules it then?" It spat impatiently.

"No, the elves." Silver corrected. The creature's eyes widened in fury and it flew at her. "LIAR!" it hissed angrily.

Silver ducked from a large claw, grunting with alarm. She sprinted around the monster and stabbed at it's foot. The beast hissed with annoyance and batted her away.

She winced as blood welled from her cheek. She gathered all the knowledge that Gandalf had given her and used it in this life threatening situation. "The Shire." She grunted as she swung her sword at the razor-like claws coming at her.

"What?" The creature growled in confusion and disgust. "Frodo! Sam! The forest! The boys!" She hollered in determination.

The beast got in many blows, but so did she. "Gandalf! The Autumn Festivals! The Green Dragon!" She screamed at the reptile, provoking it, egging it on, and wearing it down.

The monster had had enough, it leapt onto Silver and held her down with it's claws, one of them was penetrating her shoulder. Blood soaked the ground, making it muddy and melting the already falling snow.

The Dragon cackled and grinned. "Once I'm done with you, you little twit of a parasite, I'm going to destroy all that you care about. Which I am guessing, you have already told me." His eyes glinted with fierce amusement.

Silver flinched as the dragon shifted his claws. She closed her eyes and lay still.


	5. Home is behind

The dragon crushed his foot down onto Silver. "I don't know whether to kill you now or to let you watch your home be burned to ash." He wondered.

Silver strained painfully, reaching for her belt. The dragon reared back in anger, a dagger protruding from his foot. Silver gasped in air and quickly rolled to the side before the dragon's claws captured her again.

She stood up, hand over her shoulder, wincing. Her sword was across the clearing on the edge of the cave. An angry, scaled, foot swiped at her.

Silver ducked away and ran too her weapon. She held up her sword, with her good arm and turned back to the dragon. He glared at her, narrowing his eyes, and charged.

She thought quickly in her moment of panic. As the dragon's claws hit a tree, Silver climbed onto it's back. She heaved herself halfway up his neck, but something stopped her.

A scale had snagged her arm, it's spiked end poking out of the other side of her forcep. She grimaced and pulled her arm back. The dragon reared it's head and shook, trying to dislodge his parasite.

Silver raised her sword and brought it down into the dragon's neck. The reptile screeched in surprise agony. Silver stabbed the beast's throat thrice more, and it fell. Blood welled from the wound, flooding the rocks.

Silver sighed in relief and collapsed on the ground. Snow began to coat the blood soaked stones. Bushes parted and a group of elves. They stared cautiously at the unconscious woman and the deceased dragon.

* * *

Silver awoke in a poorly lit room. She ran her hand over her wounded arm, bandages covered the injuries.

"You're lucky to be alive after loosing that much blood." A voice told her from a dark corner. "Not to mentions the _dragon _that you were faced with." An elf lit a lamp next to the chair he was lounging in.

"Wh-who are you?" Silver rasped. The blonde elf seemed familiar. "I am Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. Who might you be?" The elven king asked.

"I am a traveler, seeking adventure." She replied. "You are a far way from home. What are you doing in Mirkwood?" Thranduil asked. "I got lost on my way to The Misty Mountain." Silver coughed.

"Well, seems like those who seek to visit that mountain encounter a dragon." He handed a pitcher of water to the adventurer.

She nodded and took a drink out of an extra mug. "Usually, dragon hunters keep a souvenir. Your no hunter, are you?" Thranduil puzzled.

Silver shook her head. "I would like to keep one of his teeth though, and maybe the scale that was wedged in my arm." She admitted. Thranduil didn't look surprised.

He got up and opened the door. "My son will be in here soon, he will be your escort out of the forest." He mumbled. He poked his head back into the room.

"Oh, and the dragon scale is on the nightstand, in a cloth wrap." Thranduil left, leaving the tired patient to her own company.

* * *

A/n

OK, put it in the reviews. How many of you thought that our little heroine was dead? I know I did. :3 Thanks for reading this and I'll see you next time with the newest chapter, 'There are many paths to tread'.


	6. A Warm Welcome

Silver inhaled the cold air, snow coated her lungs. It was the winter after she had left the Shire, now she was keeping her promise. Eyowen had tried deeply to convince her not to go the day before the blizzard, but she was determined to get home on time.

Huck, her pony, plowed forward with his head low. Silver sent a silent prayer to the heavens, hoping she would get to the next town soon. Huck reared back as someone passed in front of him.

Aragorn raised his arms up and spoke calmingly to the pony. Silver glared at the ranger for a moment before she recognized the wise rouge.

Aragorn led Silver back to camp after reacquainting themselves. "You really have a niche for nearly getting me run over, don't you?" Aragorn looked up from the flickering fire.

Silver chuckled and looked at the now slowly floating snowflakes. "Yeah, or you just have a need to run in front of horses." She retorted.

"Where did you think you were heading in the middle of a blizzard anyways?" Aragorn asked. "I have a promise that I need to keep." Silver mumbled, chewing on bread.

* * *

Aragorn waved farewell to her as Silver rode away. To her, it seemed like that people had been waving goodbye to he a lot lately.

The cart and luggage all bump over the wooden bridge, causing a hook to loosen. Silver stopped Huck and hinged it back in place, then checked the load before getting back to her task.

Small children greeted Silver as she rolled into town, a cart of foreign presents trailing behind. "What do you lot want?" She growled in a playful and gruff voice as she stopped the cart. "Did you bring us anything?" "Tell us about the Elves!" "Did you kill trolls, like Mr. Bilbo?" The children all pleaded for answers.

"I'll have to tell you at the next Shire gathering." Silver laughed. The children looked on, disappointedly. Silver tossed a sack behind her and it landed in front of the kids. One of the boys opened the bag and jumped in delight. Each child grabbed a toy, laughing.

* * *

A familiar group of Hobbits were rolling around in the snow, launching snowballs and hollering battle calls. Silver picked up a large bucket, filed it with snow, and snuck up behind one of them.

Frodo slipped backwards and landed on Silver. A bucket landed on his head, dousing him with frozen flakes of water. "Oooh! That's cold!" He yelped. "Get off me, you great lug!" Silver cursed. Frodo helped her up. "Right, sorry." He apologized.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam had all dropped their ammo and had come over to greet Silver. "Good to see you again." "Seems like forever, this year has." "We missed you terribly." were all said and sincere.

"You're right in time for the Spring Festival." Pippin added.


	7. Spring Festival

"Come along! We're going to be late!" Merry shoved Sam and Pippin out the door. Silver sighed in amusement and slipped on her shoes.

Somone knocked on the side of her open door. She turned to see Frodo standing there, smiling. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah, if I wasn't, Merry would explode from the lack of snacks." She laughed.

* * *

A great gathering had surged around the fairgrounds. Music played, hobbits danced and laughed...also drank... and ate... A lot.

Silver had sat down on a stool, favoring her shoulder and knee. "Silver! tell us about one of your adventures!" the small children Hobbits sat down in front of her, eagerly shaking with excitement.

"Which one do you want to hear about?" Silver asked. A small boy pointed to the dragon scale on her necklace. "I wanna hear how you got that!" He exclaimed. Silver nodded and held the scale in her hand.

"Not long ago, I was passing through Mirkwood, on my way to Lake Town. I had gotten lost in the maze of trees and brush." Silver paused, passing the scale to the closest child, who passed it to the next.

"I came across a clearing in the woods, in which there was a large cavern that stretched far down into the earth. I tossed a pebble down to see how far down it was, but it hit something." Merry and Pippin had joined the circle to hear the story. "What did it hit?" Pippin wondered anxiously.

"The pebble had hit the leathery tough hide of a Dragon!" Silver replied. The group gasped, Merry crunched into an apple. "A great Red Dragon! It arose from the depths of the cave and snarled at me, burning me with it's amber stare. The enormous beast flung it's self at me, clawing and biting. I drew my sword and stabbed it's foot, but that only enraged the Dragon even more! He flicked me at a tree and I crippled to the ground."

"What did you do next?" A little girl handed Silver the Dragon scale necklace back. "Gandalf once told me 'If you're ever in a dangerous situation, list the things that you love and say them out loud. It will fill you with more courage and strength than a great mountain lion.'. And that is exactly what I did. I stood and lashed out at the monster, calling out the names of the people I had met, the friends I had made, and the home I missed. The Dragon was furious and confused at how I was regaining my strength, he batted my sword away and crushed me under his foot, with his claws digging into me." Silver stopped for a moment, and gently held her hand on her shoulder, grimacing.

"Come on! Tell us, did the Dragon eat you?" Pippin said. Merry knocked him across the head with a carrot and shook his head in amusement. Silver looked up and continued her story. "I wiggled my dagger out of my belt and stabbed the beast's hand. He flew at me again, and while his claws were stuck in the bark of an oak, I climbed onto it's back, ready to decapitate it, but I had caught onto something. Pain shot through me as I looked down. This scale was stuck in my arm." Silver pointed to the blade like scale. "I unhinged the scale and slew the Dragon. I fainted from blood loss, I lay, wounded and unconscious on the ground. Elves came to my aid and took me in. They healed my wounds and allowed me to leave, after I had a few words with their leader Thranduil." Silver finished.

"You got to meet Thranduil?" Bilbo chuckled. "Yes, he wasn't the most modest king, but he was kind." Silver admitted. "He held the Dwarfs captive during the Smaug adventure." Bilbo mumbled.

"Do you have any scars?" Merry asked. "Yeah, quite a few actually." Silver rolled her sleeve up to show two scars on each side of her arm. "Woah, is that from the scale?" Merry looked down at the scratch. Silver nodded.


	8. Moving

The group of children departed, some of them grabbing sticks, pretending to fight Dragons. Silver cracked a smile and stood up, weariness sank into her bones.

As she headed down the path in silence, a twig snapped. She turned quickly, holding her dagger up, Frodo was standing in front of her. "Hey! Look out, you almost poked my eye out with that thing." He chuckled.

Silver sighed and lowered her weapon. "Frodo, you know it's dangerous to sneak up on me when I have a weapon." Silver scolded. "Silver, I know it's dangerous to sneak up on you, period." He replied, frowning after a moment. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Silver avoided his gaze, it was filled with an emptiness that she could not fill.

"Frodo, there is more battle and death that has passed by these eyes than any King may ever see... When I leave here, each time I meet new people, gain new enemies, leave good friends, and earn more scars. I have helped people out there, and some have helped me. I owe debts, and I have debts owed to me,"

Silver looked up, Frodo's eyes were welling with knowledge, he _thought _he knew what she was going to say.

"Of course I'm not leaving!" She finished.

"Oi! Everyone! Silver says she's staying!" Pippin cheered, causing Silver and Frodo to jump with surprise.

Only a few Hobbits acknowledged Pippin's announcement, the children of course were the majority of the ones who did. Bilbo nodded, laughing, he could see a hand disappear under the huge mass.

"Okay, run off. I'm sure Bilbo has a story or two." Frodo shooed the kids away.

"You're really staying?" He reached out his hand to help Silver up. She nodded. "Yeah, why would I want to leave _this_?" Silver motioned to the Shire.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Merry asked, watching Silver carry large boxes into her house. "Merry, if you want to help, grab a box! They aren't that heavy." She grunted, setting the crate down, her shoulder had begun to act up again.

A loud cry came from outside her door. "Are you kidding!? These weigh a ton! Do you have an entire couch in here?" Merry gasped, straining to lift a box. "No, just trinkets." She smiled.

"You know, I can get the boxes. What I _really _need is an apple." Silver set another box in her living room. Merry hopped into the air at the sound of an excuse to leave heavy lifting for food. "I can get some! Com'on, Pip." Merry motion to Pippin, who was unpacking dinnerware.

He nodded and followed Merry to The Green Dragon.

Silver set out her large arrangements of souvenirs she had acquired from previous journeys. "Where are these supposed to go, Miss Silver?" Sam asked, admiring a small box filled with flower seed packets.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot about those." Silver closed the box and began scribbling on a piece of paper. "Here ya go, sam." She handed the box back to him. "Merry Christmas'? That was over a month ago." He chuckled, looking up from the note.

"Exactly! I meant to give it to you then!" Silver's muffled voice echoed out of the hall closet.

"Well, Thank you." Sam sorted through the array of colorful packets. "Go on, then." Silver said, wiping her hands with a rag. "I'm sorry?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I know you want to get started, go plant some in your garden." Silver replied. Sam's eyes lit up with joy. He started out the door, saying thanks and what not.

Silver sighed, the silence was bliss. All of the boxes were unpacked and put away, now. All she needed to do was sweep.

She swept the broom across the floor, singing softly.

"_Still round the corner there may wait_

_A new road or a secret gate,_

_And though I oft have passed them by,_

_A day will come at last when I_

_Shall take the hidden paths that run_

_West of the Moon, East of the Sun._"

"The boys seemed to have left quickly." Frodo inspected the empty house. Silver's face turned red. She hoped Frodo hadn't heard her singing.

"Yeah, I dismissed them." Silver closed the door of the broom closet.

"Well, you sure got stuff done with short staff." Frodo praised.


	9. Into the Woods

Frodo carefully opened the door and closed it with a soft click. He crossed the floor, keeping his eyes locked on his bedroom door. "Ah, wait a moment, boy." Bilbo advised, not looking behind him.

Frodo was flooded with defeat as he came to stand next to Bilbo, who had been seen before sneaking past the sitting room's doorway. "What are you sneaking for at this hour? And before you say 'The Green Dragon', just know that you wouldn't be so stealthy after that trip." Bilbo laughed.

"I was at Silver's house." Frodo stated. Bilbo's smile softened, as did his gaze. "Ha! You two spend so much time together, I'm surprised your not married." Bilbo chuckled.

"Well..." Frodo scratched the back of his head nervously. "You didn't." Bilbo's eyes widened. Frodo pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I'm going to ask her. Not now, it's not the right time, but soon." Frodo promised, determination showing in his voice.

Bilbo dismissed his nephew and returned to his book.

* * *

Silver finished tying her hair up. Frodo had asked her to wear her Sunday best, but didn't tell her why. She had guessed it was going to be surprise. Silver carefully slipped on her dress. It was blue as the night sky, with dazzling stars etched into it. This was by far the best gown she owned, one of the very _few _gowns she owned.

As she rustled through her drawers, something fell onto the floor with a 'clink'. Silver looked down and saw it was a small locket with engraving on it. She removed her necklace and replaced it with the locket.

Silver stepped out of the door, Frodo would be here soon. "Woah, look who's all fancy today." Pippin said, munching on an apple. "Oh, you just eat your apple." Silver retorted playfully.

"Frodo said to put this on." Pippin shrugged, handing Silver a blindfold. "Are you serious?" She scoffed. "Of course I am, when am I not?" Pippin replied.

Silver sighed and tied the clothe over her eyes. "Ok. Now what?" She asked. "Now, follow me." Frodo's voice instructed. She felt his hand close around her wrist. Frodo carefully led her through what felt like undergrowth and trees. "Your going to have to trust me now." He stated, grabbing her waist.

"What? Why?" Silver gasped as he lifted her into the air. "Because I'm going to throw you. So, do you trust me?" Frodo asked. Silver hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

A small yelp of surprise escaped Silver as she felt someone catch her. "Don't worry Silver, I've gotcha." Merry mumbled. Silver heard a startled yell. "You were supposed to help me too." Frodo grunted. Silver couldn't help but chuckle.

Frodo, or whoever held onto her, continued to lead her through the forest. "Okay, stand here." someone mumbled to her. Her blindfold was untied and she was blinded by the sudden burst of light.

Silver gazed around her, a smile creeping upon her face. She was standing in a clearing with wild flowers and lush, green grass. "Oh, Frodo. This is so nice! I haven't been here for years." Silver sighed.

Frodo stood in front of her, the ache of nervousness growing in his stomach. "I thought I should do this where we first met." Frodo admitted. "What are you talking about?" Silver smirked, but kindness showed.

He knelt down slowly, gently lifting Silver's hand. "I know I cannot give you an adventure like we've read in books or like the ones you and Gandalf had. But, I know that I could take you on a different adventure, I mean, if you'll have me." Frodo said slowly, thinking before he spoke. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Will you marry me?"


	10. Yes!

Silver felt her eyes start to water. "F-Frodo..." She stammered, barely able to breathe. Frodo's bright blue eyes stared up at her with anticipation. Silver felt her knees give out from under her and she collapsed, clutching Frodo.

"Silver? Are you alright?" Frodo steadied her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just never expected you to ask me..." Silver gave a faint smile. "I would love to." She added.

Rustling from the bushes and a hushed "She said yes!" signified Merry and Pippin were eavesdropping.

* * *

The trip back to Bag End wasn't as difficult as the trip away from, since one of the members didn't have their blind fold on anymore.

Bilbo was sitting on the bench in his front yard, smoking Old Toby and watching for the return of his nephew. As he saw the group of hobbits, he stood up, snuffing out his pipe.

"How'd it go?" He asked as Frodo rushed up to hug him. "I assume well." He laughed, seeing everyone else chattering to Silver. "Yes, Uncle. It went perfectly!" Frodo exclaimed.

"We're going to the Green Dragon to celebrate!" Pippin hollered behind him as he and Merry dragged Silver to the tavern.

Frodo nodded and pole-vaulted over the front fence, joining his friends.

* * *

Silver lay down, bones aching and heavy, mind swimming from the rounds of celebratory ale. She softly hummed into her pillow, the old song that Merry and Pippin were singing.

As her eyes slowly slipped closed, she whispered intently. "... Many miles to go..."

* * *

**A/n**

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's sort of hard to come up with interesting stuff whilst everyone is in the Shire. Perhaps something will stir up by the next chapter...**

**Toodles!**


	11. Preparations

Silver twirled around the beams with the children, wrapping streamers around it. Several Hobbits were trying to pitch tents and hang banners. Tonight was Bilbo's birthday party. Now, it wouldn't be _that_ important, if it weren't for the amount of respect the Shirefolk had for him... and the fact that he was turning 111.  
"I've got to go see Frodo." Silver chuckled to the children as she fell to the ground, dizzy.

As she walked up the road, she could see Frodo grabbing the mail. She rushed to catch him before he closed the door. Frodo smiled in greeting, holding the door for her. Silver could hear Bilbo fumbling with his documents and books in his study. Frodo entered, asking him a question. "None of your business, so keep your paws off." Bilbo said. He shuffled out of the study and into the hall, clamoring with chests, maps, and scrolls.

"-saw her trying to make off with the silver!" He exclaimed, setting a kettle on for tea. "Going to have to keep an eye on her once I'm..." Bilbo paused and set his hand on his pocket. "Once you're... what?" Frodo asked hesitantly. "Nothing, Frodo. Don't worry." Bilbo smiled thinly.

Silver frowned. Something seemed off about Bilbo. It had for a while.

* * *

Gandalf hugged Silver as she exited Bilbo's home. "I'll see you at the party?" He wondered. "Try keeping me away!" Silver challenged. Gandalf grinned and patted her on the head.

Silver nodded and walked back to the fairgrounds to help with decorations.

* * *

**A.n**

Hope you enjoyed this excrutiatingly short chapter! :3

~Toodles


	12. Poof!

A.n

Right, so... I've been studying for semester tests- because knowledge is power... I wish to be the most powerful being on earth. I WILL RULE THIS DOMAIN!

*mother hits me with newspaper for yelling so loudly*

Right, anyways. Here ya go.

* * *

Hobbits from all around had gathered for the special event. Silver had been twirled and tossed around so much, that she had to sit down. She couldn't help but laugh at Frodo dancing- then dragging Sam up to dance with Rosy Cotton.

Gandalf had begun to shoot off the small fireworks for the children. One of the glittering butterflies had come to float up to Silver. She smiled, setting her finger out. The butterfly landed, bursting into a display of sparks and dazzling patterns.

She stood, making her way to Gandalf. "I believe someone is sifting through your fireworks." She nodded to his cart. "Hmph." Gandalf mumbled, shuffling to the cart.

The nearest tent erupted in flames, blasting into the air. Everyone watched in amazement as it burst into color- and then into an all too familiar form to Silver. Hobbits ran left and right, diving for cover.

Silver grabbed her sword hilt hesitantly, readying herself. The dragon soared over the Shire and veered upward into the sky. It exploded, crackling with sparkling design. Everybody cheered and clapped and Silver sighed with silent relief.

Bilbo had blown out his candles and Frodo had demanded a speech from him. Bilbo was a reasonable Hobbit- though confusing at times.

"I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." He began. "I fear to say, this is my last goodbye. Goodbye."

'Poof!'

Bilbo had disappeared. And with that, people had begun to panic.


	13. Strider

Gandalf puffed in annoyance. Magic rings were not to be used lightly. But, of course, Bilbo just _had _to make a memorable dispatch. He opened the door to said Hobbit's home.

The old halfling was chuckling to himself, packing supplies into his travel sack. He glanced up. "Oh! Gandalf, hello old chap."

"Bilbo." Gandalf shook his head, frowning. "Yes- I know, but did you see their _faces_? Ha! Priceless." Bilbo shouldered his pack and held his walking stick. "What?" He asked defiantly. "I've told you before- do not take advantage of magic rings."

* * *

Silver thought gravely, watching the chaos Bilbo's little _magic trick_ had caused. '_Damned Baggins and Tooks. Troublemakers the lot of them._' she thought to herself.

A sharp, high pitched whistle reached her ears, unnoticed by those around her.

"You okay?" Pippin glanced at Silver. "Yeah- I have to go. Tell Frodo I'm going to be away with a friend." she decided, absentmindedly. Retrieving her bags from under her bed and changing into her travel wear, Silver walked into the forest, following the road. "Strider," she wondered under her breath "What have you gotten into?"

* * *

***At _The Prancing Pony_**

"Thank you for arriving so soon." Strider nodded to the seat next to him. "I owe you my sword, so you have it. What did you call me for?" Silver smiled, taking a swig of Honeybrew mead.

"Someone has called for my aid, that I should wait here for his company. He mentioned a rather dangerous item that was forged by an ancient enemy. He advised me that it was going to be life threatening, so I should have a companion to help if needed." Strider explained. Silver raised an eyebrow and slouched forward, speaking in a lower voice, "Whatever dangers you may face, Strider, a life for a life. Nothing is too dangerous for me!"

"Alright. I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

"Nonsense. I'd like to see you stop me from going. Haven't been on an adventure for a while, actually, it'll be good to kill some orcs, pillage and plunder-whatnot." Silver interrupted.

Strider chuckled and held his hand out. "So a deal then?"

"Deal." Silver shook his hand and ordered another round of drinks.


End file.
